The present invention relates to a pocket setter unit for use in sewing pockets to a garment, and also to a sewing machine including such a unit. The invention is particularly useful in automatic sewing machines controlled by a programmed controller, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application.
The manual sewing of pockets to a garment involves the manual operations of marking, setting, sewing and stitch-reinforcement, which are usually performed at two working stations, each one occupied by an operator. It will be appreciated, therefore, that manual pocket setting is slow, costly and tedious.
Pocket setting is also done automatically, but most or all of the known devices are dedicated pocket setters, i.e. they are designed for that special application. As such, such machines have limited use and also limited flexibility in the types of pockets and types of stitchings that can be applied. Most of the dedicated pocket setters apply the stitchings according to a simple pattern of two parallel lines along each stitched edge. The known dedicated pocket setters also generally require highly-skilled personnel, expensive clamps and long delivery time to make style changes.